The Wedding
by Erin Bloodrein Sage
Summary: Allison and Isaac are married and Stiles is left alone as all the other couples dance to, coincidently, Stile's favorite song 'A Thousand Years'. While there he's hoping a certain sour wolf will make an appearance.


The Wedding

This is my Teen Wolf song fic! For those of you who don't know I'm a complete and total Sterek shipper. I love Derek and Stiles together and I wished they would be together on the show I mean come on Danny and Ethan got their stuff goin :( annnnyways I was listening to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri and this came to mind. I don't own the show or song, of course. Tell me what you think and enjoy!

* * *

**-Stiles-**

I sat at one of the fifteen tables in the yard. Each table was round, covered with light green cloth and had four lit candles that sat around a small statue. Every other table had a different one, one a wolf's head and the other a bow. The trees around the yard had small white lights hung in them and the one oak by the dance floor had a mix of colors that changed like a disco ball. An upbeat song was playing, I think it was 'Glad You Came'. Smiling I watched as the newly weds danced with the pack and others.

Isaac and Allison were finally married.

Allison's father wasn't what we would call happy when he found out, but at least Scott and I had hit all the guns while Allison distracted him the day before. Isaac had spent over an hour alone with Allison's father and Mr. Argent was won over by Isaac's wolfy charm, or maybe it was because Allison said she'd run away with him anyways.

When Isaac and Allison had their first dance I didn't notice that Scott had left to dance with some girl who I didn't catch a name for and Lydia was with Peter by the speaker laughing. I didn't notice that Erica was making out with Boyd at the far table or that because of all of those things I was alone at my table. I didn't notice because I was looking at the little wolf head in the center of the table and playing with my green tie I took off about 30 minuets ago. I knew he wasn't going to come, why would he? He hated the Argents and wasn't a social person anyway. I had done all but begged him to come and all I got was the famous glare and 'shut up Stiles'.

_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

I looked up from the table as the song started. I loved this song. It was my favorite.

Isaac leaned down and kissed Allison lovingly on the head as he held her close.

**_How to be brave?_**

**_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_**

Scott and his girl of interest were laughing as Scott had her hand in his resting on his chest.

**_But watching you stand alone,_**

**_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._**

Boyd and Erica separated long enough to reach the floor and then Eric smiled as Boyd wrapped her in his arms.

**_One step closer_**

Peter pulled a smiling Lydia out onto the floor and spun her around when he turned. He wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her close and she shook her head laughing.

**_I have died every day waiting for you_**

**_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_**

**_For a thousand years_**

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

There were other couples, like Danny who was glued to Ethan, but I refused to pick them out. Their loving smiles and small kisses. I felt something in the pit of my stomach and decided to get something to eat at the food table.

**_Time stands still_**

**_Beauty in all she is_**

Grabbing a plate I reached for the finger sandwiches. I knew I wasn't hungry but it was better than just sitting thinking about how the one I loved wasn't here.

**_I will be brave_**

**_I will not let anything take away_**

**_What's standing in front of me_**

"So you're not going to dance at all?"

I turned to see Lydia looking worried. Peter was behind her. I smiled my famous half grin.

"Na. Figured I'd just eat a bit."

I said lifting my plate. Lydia didn't look convinced and Peter just looked as he always did, annoyed. Which isn't how he looked when he was dancing with Lydia. She must've seen me and made him come with her to see what was wrong.

**_Every breath_**

**_Every hour has come to this_**

"I'm fine Lydia. I promise."

I said reassuringly. She gave me a small smile.

"Okay then."

She said and she began to turn but stopped.

**_One step closer_**

"You will dance."

She said, her smile growing and I didn't miss Peter smirking.

**_I have died every day waiting for you_**

"Umm...ok."

I said as Peter pulled Lydia back towards the floor. She threw me another smile over her shoulder before the couple started dancing again.

**_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_**

**_For a thousand years_**

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

I sighed looking down at my plate. The sandwich didn't look so good and I laid the plate down on the table. I would've returned to my table if not for the feeling I was being watched.

**_And all along I believed I would find you_**

**_Time has brought your heart to me_**

Call me crazy but in that instant I felt safe instead of afraid.

**_I have loved you for a thousand years_**

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

I turned around to face the white lit trees that were away from the main floor and crowd. There was a shadow by the farthest tree.

**_One step closer_**

He began to walk forward and the light from the tree showed that instead of the signature leather jacket and jeans he wore a black tux, but no tie.

**_One step closer_**

"I thought you didn't want to wear a monkey suit Sour Wolf. Or be a part of the hunter-wolf wedding."

I said when he was close enough, though he could've heard me from the tree. Derek Hale smiled, the one that was reserved for me.

**_I have died every day waiting for you_**

**_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_**

"This is one of Peter's."

He said matter of factly.

"And I could always leave."

He added. I didn't know if I wanted to keep my smile or walk off for that one.

**_For a thousand years_**

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

He must have seen that look on my face because he lifted my chin up with his fingers so I was looking at him.

**_And all along I believed I would find you_**

**_Time has brought your heart to me_**

"I came because I figured you'd be doing exactly this. Putting yourself away from the party because you don't have someone to look like an idiot with. I came because before Peter left the house to get Lydia he asked me if I had ever thought about what it would be like if you never kissed me that day we saved Jackson. I came because I love you Stiles."

Derek's eyes held mine, which were full of tears. His smile twitched into a grin and he leaned down so his lips could capture mine.

**_I have loved you for a thousand years_**

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

As the song faded away and another began Derek continued to hold me close to him. I did dance after that, after convincing him the Cha-Cha Slide was in fact fun. I was happy for Allison and Isaac but I was truly happy Derek was with me.


End file.
